The Whelmed Knight
by Kristy101xD
Summary: It's Kid Flash's birthday. All he needs for his birthday is a knight, and Robin's got that covered. KF/Rob


"….Megan made this cake, didn't she?" Kid Flash asked out loud as Aqualad nodded his head. "Yeah, that explains a lot. Thanks for making me a birthday cake though, beautiful." Megan smiled nervously, not sure if she should take his words as a compliment or insult.

If you couldn't guess, today is Kid Flash's birthday. That's right, get out the really annoying noise makers and the root beer (Super heroes are beyond straight edge, Kid Flash included). The team decided to throw him a birthday party. A lot of people showed up, so many people that Kid Flash had to give half the people their made up names to remember who they were. He already gave the guy with the mustache the name of Mustache Man and the girl with the huge rack Coconut Lady. Yes, Kid Flash was very smart with his nickname choosing.

Out of all the people though, he couldn't find the one person he wanted to see the most. He asked people at the beginning of the party if they've seen a black haired boy. When they asked for a better description, Kid Flash merely told them, "He'd be the kid who's wearing sunglasses even though it's raining out." This helped stop the confusion easily. Some said that they haven't seen him, while others said they have, but they don't know where he went. Kid Flash spent at least an hour looking for his best friend, but to no prevail. He didn't want to stop searching, but he gave up his search because Superboy threatened to punch him in his face if he didn't come and blow out the candles so he could eat some cake. Cake did sound good to Kid Flash, but finding Robin sounded more tempting.

That's right; for once food wasn't the main thing on his mind. If Robin knew this, he would most likely be speechless. Too bad he was still nowhere to be found. Now that the cake was served and Kid Flash had five plats of cake, he wanted to go back on his self mission to find Robin. His wants were denied, however. Artemis grabbed his arm and dragged him to his presents.

"Come on birthday boy, you may not be my most liked person on this planet, but even I want to make you happier than you look. It's like you got hit by a truck," Artemis spoke as Kid Flash put on a smile.

"Thanks Blonde, you aren't half bad when you aren't bitching at me," Kid Flash said as Artemis just rolled her eyes and lead him to his gifts.

After a good hour of getting crappy Hallmark cards with money placed in them (the typical present you get from people who know you, but not really), he got to the good stuff. His Uncle got him new running shoes that were colored like mustard and ketchup. They would be perfect for when he wasn't playing hero and wanted to go on his run of the day. Megan made him a plush toy of himself which even he couldn't deny that it was pretty cute. He said it was cool instead of cute, though. He had to keep his masculine image up. Artemis got him an arrow she found years ago so he could put it in his collection of random awesome things (nobody really knows what to call it). Aqualad bought him a gift card for Red Robin's, which he thought was rather witty because of the restaurant's name. Aqualad seemed to be the only one to get his own joke. Maybe it was because nobody else wanted to point out Kid Flash's obsession with Robin. Superboy didn't really know what to get him, so instead of giving him a gift, he promised to give him two of his cookies every time Megan made them (which was pretty much every day).

Kid Flash was loving his gifts, because who doesn't love free stuff? He was sad to see only one present left, but it was rather large, so that made up for it. He was very curious as to what it was, so he quickly unwrapped the enormous box. When he opened it, he was puzzled to see nothing in the box but a note. All the note said was 'Sorry I'm late, but I had to get ready. Turn around'. He could tell the hand writing was Robin's. He turned around to see a rather shocking sight.

There was Robin, but Robin wasn't wearing his usual costume or hoodie. He instead was wearing this strangely appealing medieval knight costume. That wasn't all, though. He was holding something that at first Kid Flash couldn't make out. Although, he wasn't really focusing on anything but the boy's form. He never noticed before how extremely well fit Robin was. Kid Flash mentally slapped himself, trying not to drool. He may flirt a lot, but he wasn't a pervert….at least not in public. He brought his attention back to what Robin was holding. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, walking closer to Robin and the object he was holding. It was a handmade book.

"Aw, you are going to make me read?" Kid Flash joked.

"I know it's hard to believe you out of all people can read, but yes. I didn't dress like this without reason," Robin stated. Kid Flash took the book from Robin's hands, his hands lingering.

"Read it out loud!" Mustache Man called out. Kid Flash did as asked as he opened the book. Kid Flash laughed at the horribly drawn stick figure of what he guessed was Robin. The Robin stick figure was wearing the same knight's costume that Robin was wearing in real life. He started to read the first page.

"Once upon a time, there was a whelmed knight. The knight had everything he wanted. He had money, strength, and so many other things. Even so, he didn't have the one thing he needed the most: love," Kid Flash read as he flipped the page.

Now stick figure Robin was riding a horse (the horse looked more like a dog, though). Kid Flash continued with, "The whelmed knight went on search for love. He went to every palace in the land but found nobody he could really relate to. He went back to his castle, disappointed."

Kid Flash went to the next page, finding himself as a stick figure, but he was wearing a servant's dress. Kid Flash looked over to Robin who was grinning. "Dude!" Kid Flash shouted as people in the crowd yelled at him to continue the story. Kid Flash sighed as he went on "When the whelmed knight walked into the castle, his favorite servant came and welcomed him. He didn't know why, but the servant always seemed to make the whelmed knight happy. The Whelmed knight thought about it and could only come up with one solution…"Kid Flash suddenly paused, not believing the end of the page. He slowly (GASP) read the last line.

"The whelmed Knight finally realized he wasn't missing love, love was right in front of him. He loved the servant all this time, but never realized it until now."

People at the party had different responses. Some awed, others looked disgusted, but most of the people knew what was next to come. Kid Flash approached Robin, his stomach dropping.

"Do you mean that?" Kid Flash asked, not knowing how to take what he just read.

"Well, I did go on a search for a knight's costume, so you tell me." Robin said, liking that Kid Flash didn't completely freak out.

"In that case, as your apparent servant, I'd have to say I feel the same way," Kid Flash smiled at Robin's face that was turning red.

"Kiss already!" Artemis screamed as Aqualad facepalmed. The two were more than willing to do as Artemis asked. Artemis had to yell at them to stop kissing, actually. They yet again did as she asked, but they refused to stay away from each other. Not like anybody asked them too, anyways.

"So, for your birthday, am I going to have to wear a servant's costume?" Kid Flash teased.

"Hm, maybe," Robin laughed, as did Kid Flash.

"Is this the part where somebody says they lived happily ever after?" Megan asked.

"Don't make it more corny than it already is, Megan," Mumbled Artemis.


End file.
